Porcelain Doll
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: "I am a lowest rank automaton, Kise-kun. I don't have free will. I am incapable of pursuing human actions like fall in love." Ryouta struggles to convince Tetsuya that actually he does. "Just say it, Kurokocchi," The blond model insists, bouncing on his spot, "just say 'I love you'." Kisekuro. AU.
1. Part I

**Porcelain Doll (Part I)**

* * *

><p>"She's... beautiful, I think." As Ryouta touches the cold skin, the thinnest layer of dust covers his fingers. He frowns, withdrawing them to see the brownish tainted fingertips.<p>

"But, young man," the owner of the shop chuckles, "Tetsuya is a _male_ automaton."

The owner stresses on the 'male' word, if Ryouta didn't know him better, he would think the older male trying to mock him.

"I thought he is a she." The blond lifts an elegant eyebrow.

"Many people thought so." The old man's smiling. He cleans the automaton's firm skin with a piece of cloth. But no matter how much he wipes the dirt remains there, like second layer skin. "He's the most ethereal thing ever, isn't he?"

Ryouta shrugs.

"How much it will cost?"

"Tetsuya is precious, so precious I can't decide the price —" at this, Ryouta rolls his eyes. How boring. It is always like this. The merchants are all the same. They'll always say so they can sell their automaton in illogical high price, yet what the old man says next betray his thought. "—so I think I'll give him free to you."

Ryouta blinks.

Really? Free?

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll give him free to you with one condition." The old man repeats, holding one finger. And as if everything wasn't odd enough, the old man declares the bizarre condition.

"Teach him how to love."

"…"

"So?"

"Robots don't have feelings." Ryouta deadpans. A toddler would've known that's absurd. But this… what is going on? This old man definitely is a lunatic.

"But Tetsuya does." The old man hums as he combs Tetsuya's fine light blue hair. The words spark Ryouta's interest.

"Is that so?" Ryouta asks with enthusiasm. "What is he? A high rank automaton completed with newest type AI?"

The old man chuckles again.

"No, nothing of the sort. In contrary, Tetsuya is an old type, a SBANT, he almost cannot do anything too long, maybe the battery is slightly damaged, well, I don't know for sure but—"

"That means your robot is useless." Ryouta cuts rudely. He glances briefly at four digits on his smart phone. Ten minutes left before modeling sessions. "I don't want to waste my money on useless thing."

Instead of yelling in anger, the old man's smiling warmly.

"Come again tomorrow, you young pretty boy. You'll find why he's priceless."

* * *

><p>And the next day, Ryouta does.<p>

Today is Sunday morning. And because of a reason he doesn't know, he frees himself from his job as a super model (though his manager grudgingly agreed). Perhaps he is just in mood or perhaps he's just curious as to why the owner shop he met yesterday said something mysterious.

Ryouta immediately finds the answer when he opens the old mahogany door of the hidden shop, the exact same place he met the old man and his old automaton.

_"...Ashita no imagoro ni wa*_

_Anata wa doko ni iru ndarou_

_Dare wo omotteru n darou..."_

It's the automaton's voice. No, it's Tetsuya's.

So soft, so emotional, so melodious. There is a weird feeling flutter inside Ryouta's stomach and it's not in an unpleasant way. Unlike yesterday, Tetsuya, the automaton, now is in activated-mode. He curls his fingers on his chest and keeps singing in the front of a wide glass window, seemingly drawn in his own world, not noticing another male's presence. For a brief moment, Ryouta can't help but wonder which world he sees? Which fantasies he has? Is the world he dreamt upon full with childish dreams of wise kings, kind queens and little fairies?

_"...You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made..."_

Weird enough, Ryouta can't turn his eyes. Nor can his heart.

* * *

><p>"I always activate him on Sunday to get his machine warmed up so he won't be damaged." The owner answers him easily when Ryouta asks why later. "Or in his case, 'he won't be too damaged'. Ja, here, drink it".<p>

What is now handed to Ryouta is a hot chocolate. Ryouta curls his fingers on the round mug, staring at his own reflection. Tetsuya's deactivated, so the only thing fills the narrow space of the shop is just a soundless scream of nothingness.

There's a pregnant pause between them.

"Sir," Ryouta says, looking up. His golden eyes transfixes on Tetsuya's lifeless blue ones, "I'll take him with me."

* * *

><p><em>*) The song title is First Love, sung by Utada Hikaru<em>


	2. Part II

**Porcelain Doll (Part II)**

* * *

><p>"If you didn't know yet, to teach a robot about human feelings is not an easy task."<p>

"Well… everyone knows that." Ryouta answers Kasamatsu Yukio's sarcastic remark with uneasy smile, scratching his head as if asking forgiveness for something he knew he should not do. By now, the quantity of his sweats increases at least ten times when more beads rolls down his face and the back of his head.

A thick mark pops on Yukio's smooth forehead.

"Then why did you bring him, _Aho ka_!?" Yukio kicks his _kouhai_ on the backside with all the strength he can muster, bringing the poor blond to crash on the metal wall of the room hard.

"…meanie…. That's hurts, Senpai~~"

"I'll let it pass for now, I have something important to tell you." The ravenette folds his hands, obviously ignoring Kise's whining. "It's about that rusty automaton you brought here a week ago…"

Hearing this, Ryouta quickly puts himself on _seiza _mode, eyes serious while hands gripping on his pants material tightly. Ryouta indeed brought Tetsuya to his _senpai_ on District 11, who is well known for his repairing ability for all type machines. Ryouta is sure that there's nothing his _senpai _cannot repair. Yet… the frown on Yukio's face and the gloomy atmosphere make Ryouta thinks otherwise. It makes him worry to no end.

_Did something happen? Is he alright? He's not that broken, isn't he?_

Just three seconds away from combusting in panic, the ravenette gives the blond a playful grin and 'v' sign.

"I did it."

"My respect for you has shot up ten folds, _Senpai_!"_. _Ryouta jumps in happiness. He's about to glomp the older male but quickly restrain himself from doing so as Yukio gives him a warning look. Ryouta's grinning sheepishly.

_"_Whatever." Yukio throws himself on the pastel-colored cushion. "I'll give you warning so listen carefully."

Ryouta takes a seat in front of him while nods his head seriously.

"From what I can see, it's a SBANT, the old one. Overall, its machine is quite rusty and close to broken completely, though I have to give the previous owner much credit since it seems he had put so much effort to maintain its function. In short, aside for its singing ability you've been talking about, it's no more than a maid android."

Ryouta nods his head. Yukio sighs.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Um… he's old? An old maid android, I mean…"

"You're pathetic." Yukio comments wryly, but keeps explaining. "The biggest point here, it's a SBANT, do you know what the word means?"

Ryouta shakes his head. He really doesn't know what it is. Last time, he remembers the previous owner used the word too, but Ryouta just dismissed it, thinking that it wasn't a big deal.

"Is that bad?"

"Very."

A chill creeps on Ryouta's spine.

"SBANT, Specified Bio behavioral Android New Type, is a monstrous weapon used on the Great War. They have physics close to humans. They even sleep, eat and do normal activities like human. A veteran would find it difficult to differentiate them. So they can spy enemies without being found out, and when their tasks is over or when they have enough information they need, I heard they commit a massacre, like cutting all heads off its enemies till no one left."

"…"

"Now when war is over, polices take the responsibility to erase them. I'm surprised there's still one left. I wonder how this SBANT avoid polices. It seems as though all this time it has been disappeared or something."

"Must be the previous owner." Ryouta offers somewhat nervous.

"Yeah. Must be him." Yukio makes a long suffering sigh. "So what do you to the SBANT? If you're paying attention to what I said, you should bring him to police office."

Bring him to police is no better than chop Tetsuya's head off on guillotine, that means death sentence for Tetsuya. And the strangest thing is, Ryouta thinks that's unfair.

Yukio watches as the younger male have an inner battle. A minute later, Ryouta's face lit up, clearly he has made a decision. The blond is about to tell the ravenette but Yukio beats him on it.

"You're going to keep it, aren't you?"

Ryouta's taken aback at how precisely his _senpai_ guessed him. He nods his head.

"I don't think it's fair for him," Ryouta confesses, "after I heard his song it's hard for me to see him as _murderer," _Ryouta gulps the lump on his throat as he says the word, "—I mean, I was not there to witness what he has done, so there's no guarantee that he truly did… _that."_

Ryouta looks up, "Are you mad? Or are you going to tell polices about him?"

To Ryouta surprise, Yukio laughs.

"Me? Why do I have to do that? Calling police? Ha! As if. Don't worry. You can do as you please. I don't care with this shitty thing. You're a grown up man, twenty-two years old for God sake! You decide everything on your own life."

"So… is it fine if I keep him?"

Yukio smacks the blond.

"What's that for?!" Ryouta complains loudly, nursing the small bump on his head.

"For not paying attention to my speech, you _Aho!" _Yukio screams back. "I said it, didn't I? That automaton is rusty and damaged. Do you think with its current condition it can do much?"

Ryouta smiles.

"_Senpai~~!"_

"Gah! Get off, Kise! You're annoying!"

"_Hidoi_!"

"Just take it away, brat! Or you prefer I call police right now?"

Ryouta pries his own arms away while smiling like an idiot.

"So where's him, _Senpai?"_

_"_On the other room, follow me."

Ryouta obediently does the older male says. They pass a long tunnel-like room which descending below the ground level. While they walk in silent, Ryouta's mind filled with their previous conversation.

To be honest, Ryouta is not completely okay with Tetsuya actually a SBANT. And the horror story beyond the name carried. Is it okay? His mind can't help but asking.

The two of them stop in front of a white metal door, Yukio extends his hand to touch the hologram to press the password and let the machine scan his eye. Ryouta whistles in admiration.

"I didn't know you have these cool machines, _Senpai."_

Yukio in turn gives him a wide grin.

"Just wait and see what lies behind."

The door opened with a '_kachan_' sound, revealing a room no more than four _tatami_. But what special is the metal wall is filled with so many kind guns, or medium size machine Ryouta never seen before.

"Aside from my girlfriend, you're the only one I let to see this. Welcome."

"Ama~zing! What are you actually? A warrior?"

"Nah, just a young man with a hobby to collect these weird things."

This is obviously illegal, but it doesn't deter Ryouta to feel awe. Everything is heavenly! The guns are all real and wonderful. Ryouta grins, taking small steps to examine the guns and machines. But then he remembers why he's here on the first place.

"_Senpai_, where—"

Ryouta cuts his words as he sees Yukio with the one he's searched.

Kuroko Tetsuya, Ryouta recalls the name he heard from the previous owner, is sitting on a white leathered small cushion, eyes closed with all the glory of pureness he seems radiated. At this very moment, Ryouta knows no one would dare to insult Tetsuya as murderer. Tetsuya seems harmless and fragile, much like an angel. As the time passes, Ryouta feels a tiny vibration under his feet as Yukio activates the petite automaton, followed by a thin white smoke which quickly dissipates into nothing. The blond waits with his heart beating loud, watching as Tetsuya slowly opens his eyes.

Blue. Ryouta bets he never seen such bluest orbs in his twenty two years. The numerous heavenly guns and machines pales in comparison with Tetsuya's cold, yet melodious voice, which can't be described as nothing but pure danger.

"【Code】Three-one-zero-one-one-one-one-five

【Mode】 Active, identifying current state.

【Question】_What favor I can do for you,_ _Master."_

Those strange words flowed into Ryouta's ears like a gospel, numbing his mind.

—Ryouta takes back what he said before. Tetsuya is not an angel at all. He's the Death itself.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note : (0_0)… this is supposed to be two-shots, yet I keeps adding things here and there. Sigh. I hope the story will end at part IV or part V at least, God… help me…<em>

_Anyway, thanks to you who alerted, favorite and most importantly reviewed. Really really thanks for, __**Another observer of the world, devillullaby, Kensy Echo, **__**Tweeky Tweek and Guest (mia),**___

_(Well, since my laptop has certain issues I can't really answer your review… but I'm really grateful, I'll answer your reviews via PM as quick as I can :D)_

_I LOVE YOU ALL! Ja Na! :D_


	3. Part III

**Porcelain Doll (Part III)**

* * *

><p>What he sees right in front of him, formally seated on a leathered plush, is a petite body that exudes an overwhelming sense of presence.<p>

Ryouta can feel that there is a killing intent reflected on those twin of coldest blue orbs, making him feels that if this fairy-like boy did so much as lift a finger, it will kill him, regardless of any attempt of his to escape or beg for mercy. This would probably be how it feels like to have machine guns pointed at you.

Ryouta's body trembles uncontrollably, his teeth chattering, fighting back against the instinct to run away for dear life. The petite automaton, Tetsuya, that's causing all of this fright is silent, his inorganic eyes focusing intently on Ryouta golden ones.

"Oi, oi, Kise! If you're not gonna to answer him, he'll identify you as non-living thing." Yukio's voice breaks his train of thought. Ryouta snaps back to life. He says the very first word comes in his mind.

"Uh…"

If only it can be called as a syllable sword.

Feeling like an idiot, Ryouta bits his tongue, mind swirling like broken wheel. He can't find the words, but…

"H-hello… I'm your new master. Y-you'll be serving me..?"

Yukio face palms.

Tetsuya tilts his head on a side, perhaps thinking, Ryouta can't be too sure since his face devoid any kind of emotions.

Suddenly he startles Ryouta by brings himself on knees, head bows low and eyes closed. He lifts his hands to clasp them on his chest. As if praying before God, he respectfully says:

"I will do whatever Master say. My everything belongs to master, my thoughts, my power, even every inch of my body is the property of my master. Letting me be the cornerstone of your will, it is my utmost pleasure."

Though lacks in emotions, Ryouta can feel the sincerity in his words and it renders him speechless.

"He won't harm you." Ryouta hears Yukio whisper on his right, "It's installed as normal maid android, I bet it itself doesn't know that it is a SBANT. So that's should be fine. Just act normal."

Kise blinks.

"Ah then, why not we introduce ourselves?" Ryouta suggests nervously. Yukio smiles to encourage him. "By the way, I'm Kise Ryouta."

"My pleasure to serve you, Master Kise. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, please tell me whatever you need me to do."

Ignoring all the formal tendencies and the fact that he's a SBANT, Tetsuya is actually nice to get along. Ryouta can see Tetsuya tries his utmost best to show his loyalty towards him.

But it seems Yukio has something else in his mind as he put his chin on his fist, thinking hard, watching as the scene unfold before him. He can't help but feel worry. The automaton is too pliant for its own good. Not that he doesn't believe Ryouta to keep his hands from anything malice. He knows Ryouta is a good boy. But he can't really sweep away the worry tugging his mind. He recalls how Ryouta can be twisted sometimes…

To leave the SBANT under Ryouta's care, is that alright?

* * *

><p>It takes two weeks for Yukio to get the answer. Precisely, that's when he feels the need to visit his blond <em>kouhai.<em>

"Kurokocchi, wear this, please~" Ryouta exclaims in high-pitched voice, giving his best puppy-eyes while hugging a fluffy maid outfit close to his chest. "Pretty please? For me?"

The one called Kurokocchi keeps his face stoic as he bows deep.

"I humbly decline it, Kise_-kun_. I don't think it is an appropriate command." The blunt answer is immediately followed by a pair of large twin crocodile tears curtesy from Ryouta.

"Huwaa! So Cold! Can you at least try it? Just one minute! I promise!"

_What. The. Hell. _

"No means no, Kise_-kun_. Please keep your mind clean or you prefer me to call you trash or worse, _hentai?_"

Ryouta feels an electric shock pierce him.

"…Sorry Kurokocchi, I know I'm just a useless twenty-two-year-old piece of trash. Now please excuse me so I can make my way to the garbage dump, since it's far better than being called _hentai_ by you." He says as if there's no meaning to move on.

_What with the situation just now…_

"Please be quiet, Kise_-kun. _We have a guest now."

Right after Tetsuya says this, Ryouta turns his head to the entrance door, sparks of light Yukio-doesn't-know-coming-from-where suddenly circling the blond model.

"_Are? Senpai?" _When Ryouta is sure his eyes don't play a trick on him, Ryouta jumps, pouncing on Yukio. "_Senpai! _It's truly you!"

At least, even in this weird situation, Yukio has a hold on himself.

"Get off, Kise!"

"Uwaa—! Meanie! You two are meanie! _Hidoi-ssu!"_

"You're the one who's annoying the hell out me!" Yukio scoffs. He turns his head towards the aqua-haired automaton. "You, what happened to you?"

The automaton inclines his head slightly.

"I'm sorry I don't get what you're talking. By the way it's nice to meet you again, Kasamatsu_-san_." Tetsuya, once again, bows low. Yukio pinches his nose, feeling a headache is about to come.

"You, what did you just said to call him?" Yukio changes the question. He points his thumb over the whining Ryouta who's curling himself into a gloomy ball in the corner of the wide room.

"You mean, 'Kise_-kun_'?"

"That's!" Yukio exclaims loudly. "What happened to 'Master' thingy a while ago?"

"Ah, you can say I changed my mind. Kise_-kun_ is not worth being called Master. Though I called him Kise-_sama_ and Kise_-san_ before, but even those don't fit with him. Hence, now it goes with 'Kise_-kun_' only."

Yukio massages his temple. _Geez, he shouldn't have been worry on the first place._

"You're… unpredictable…"

"I'm sorry?"

"No it's nothing." Yukio drags a wooden seat then throws his butt on it. "By the way, Kise.—" Like a dog, a pair of imaginary dog's ears perks up as Yukio calls Ryouta's name, "There's a commotion in the town. And it's quite popular, people calls it 'Love-or-Loved Game'."

"Love-what?"

"Love-or-Loved Game."

"…Lame."

"I know. Well, as far as I know the game is about a person confesses his feelings, and from there gets the machine to measure the genuinely of the words. The one with highest score by the end of this month will get a 1.000.000 ¥ plus a secret present."

"Uwah! 1.000.000 ¥ for just a game, are you kidding me?"

"Nah, I'm serious. So? Will you participate in?"

Ryouta seems mull over this. His eyes downcast and a thumb hovers his chin. And then his head shoots up in sudden. "Wait, why you're telling me this, _Senpai? _You know I'm bad at this, don't you? Surely I smile a lot at modeling sessions, but you should know by heart that those smiles are fake. My feelings aren't different too."

"I'm aware."

"Then why?"

"Didn't you tell me you have a task to teach Kuroko how to fall in love from the previous owner? I think this will be a good step for it."

Ryouta, for some reason, blushes scarlet.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you talking a-a-about?!" The blond shrieks loudly. As he attempts to cover for himself with utterly unconvincing words, Yukio just watches curiously. "I-it's my own issue with Kurokocchi, _Senpai _doesn't need to interfere!"

"Hmm…" Yukio hums, narrowing his eyes. It seems something interesting has occurred while he's not present. Yukio glances on the other side to catch what Tetsuya's doing. The oblivious automaton is busying him himself with house chores.

This is indeed interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Yay! Two more chaps to go! Thanks for the favorite and following alerts, especially for dear reviewers; <strong>Cold-Sesshy, Tweekly Tweek, itachisgurl93, <strong>and** Hazard, **Really thanks a lot guys!_


	4. Part IV

**Porcelain Doll (Part IV)**

* * *

><p>Crying and burying his head in the wall has become a daily routine for Ryouta.<p>

He abruptly hears a voice.

"Kise_-kun_, please stop taint the wall with your tears, I just cleaned it."

Ryouta's cry becomes louder.

"I am very sorry for agitating you to the point of you crying like a child, Kise_-kun_."

"What does that mean? And I'm not a child! Kurokocchi is so mean to me!"

Deep in his heart, Ryouta wonders where the submissive aqua-haired automaton he met has gone. The automaton before him who has the appearance like petite _bishounen _definitely is not Kurokocchi he knew.

Yet… why secretly he's enjoying this? Since when has he become a masochist?

Oh, God… save him.

"That's because Kise_-kun_ himself doesn't act like a master." Tetsuya answers in his usual emotionless voice after Ryouta spills what he has in his mind. After his Senpai, Kasamatsu Yukio, has just paid a visit, Ryouta can't help but feel self-conscious. He himself is aware that he's changing. And by the look Yukio gave to him doesn't make anything better. Sometimes, like the current situation, Ryouta weirdly feels insulted by Tetsuya's words.

Ryouta hmph-es, he stabs the lemon cake on the plate with a silver fork a bit too hard.

"Then to you, what a Master is?" Calmly pouring the tea in an elegant china cup for the blond owner, Tetsuya ponders flatly.

"Hmm, let me think…" Tetsuya makes a thinking gesture while nonchalantly reaching a folded napkin to wipe softly the tiny frost that stains Ryouta's chin. Ryouta's heart suddenly stops at the contact, he even can't breathe. What is…going on?

At this angle, Ryouta can't help but amazed at how beautiful Tetsuya is. The faint hue that exudes on Tetsuya's light-blue hair— courtesy by the morning glow— looks like a halo, giving him the appearance of other-worldly creature, in Ryouta's opinion. Even his soft milky white skin seems glow. Though his eyes are the coldest blue Ryouta ever seen, the gorgeousness each irises have are still heavenly. The days with his new automaton has just begun, but Ryouta doubts he'll be used by how breath-taking Tetsuya is.

Whoever created Tetsuya must be a genius.

—Or a maestro who really understands art.

Ryouta knows what he feels is wrong. Because what arises in him is definitely lust. But the relief he feels just watching the petite automaton which hasn't aware yet of inner feeling he has once again makes him deaf to his own scolding.

"To me, a master is a person who holds a strong charisma. Because the stronger the master, the stronger my kind. He can make the best decision in any kind of situation. He'll never let anyone see him as weakling. He's an ideal leader. He can make everyone submit to every word he says."

This, deliberately or not, without a doubt is taken from Tetsuya's own past.

Ryouta groans inwardly.

"It seems I'm no match with your former master, Kurokocchi…" Kise lays his head on the cold surface of the wooden table, like a dumped puppy. But not long afterwards his head perks up.

"Wait, it's me or I'm just imagining things? Last time I checked, Kiyoshi_-jii san_ doesn't suit your criteria at all."

"'Kiyoshi_-jii san_'?"

"Yeah, it's him. To me, he looks goofy though."

"Who's this 'Kiyoshi_-jii san_' you're talking about, Kise_-kun_?"

"Oh, him… He's the one who gave you to me. What's wrong Kurokocchi?"

Ryouta asks uneasily.

"Kurokocchi? Are you alright?"

Tetsuya looks stiffer. If he were a human, this perhaps how he look pale.

After an intense moment, Tetsuya finally finds his own voice, though he answers somewhat weakly.

"Kise_-kun_, my former master is not him."

"Eh, then who actually that old man is?"

"Perhaps… he's one of my former master friends' grandchildren…"

Tetsuya is silent again. Ryouta comes with an idea inside his mind. He's rather reluctant when he says it.

"_Ne,_ Kurokocchi… could it be… that you have gained your past memories..?"

A small nod from Tetsuya confirms everything.

"Since when?'

"Four days after you woke me."

Ryouta straightens his posture, waiting for the wave of fear to come washing him. Yet it doesn't occur. Never occur.

Tetsuya has it, the memories that he's a SBANT, a frightening killing machine his _Senpai _warned him about. He should've felt frightened by this petite automaton by now. Yet…

Yet…

Yet…there's no fear. No. Just a normal surprise since he finds out that Tetsuya finally regains his true self.

"…It's strange though," Ryouta speaks, trying to be casual, picking a strawberry on the cake to put it on the plate. He's never taken a liking to strawberries even as long as he can remember. "That old man told me he always activate you on Sunday, haven't you two meet even for once?"

"No, we haven't. This is the first time I hear his name." Tetsuya confesses in a small voice. "Though I remember that I was woken up on Sundays, I didn't know by whom, and due to my former master's command, the only thing I did was sang for him. Though he's probably dead….long ago"

Because the silence is too suffocating, Ryouta shares his thought.

"Perhaps… why the old man hid from you is because he wants you to keep the command from your former master you carried. I mean, you know, whoever wakes you has the right to be your master, hence the command won't be valid again if you find your new master, or in this case, if you met him, you would forget the previous commands."

For a moment, Tetsuya only looks at Ryouta's face closely.

"Perhaps, perhaps you're right."

Silence befalls on them again.

"_Ano ne, _Kurokocchi… may I know about your former master? You don't need to answer if you don't want to. I'm just asking it as a friend, not as your current master."

Tetsuya looks at the untouched sweets emotionlessly. The frown on his forehead visibly creases. He opens his mouth,

"My Mast— His name is… Akashi Seijuurou."

The fork in Ryouta's grip falls on the ground, making a clatter sound. Tetsuya bends down to pick it up and gives Ryouta a new, clean fork.

"Please be careful, Kise_-kun_. This is dangerous."

Ryouta splutters in shock. On the other hand, the aqua-haired automaton doesn't seem fazed at all. Tetsuya keeps his eyes downcast.

_W-what does he mean? Just now, did Kurokocchi just say that his former master is Akashi Seijuurou?!_

That name rings a bell on Ryouta's memories. Who wouldn't? The name is introduced to him when he was in elementary, in history class. The very name of Akashi Seijuurou itself can be substituted as pure terror. He was well known for he was a psychopath, a cold murderer, a monster existed in the Great War. The most dangerous man ever lived on Earth.

And the angel-like automaton before him was that man's property…?

"Well, I think it is fine to tell you what I know about him." Tetsuya's grip on the dirty fork tightens. "Master— No, Akashi_-kun_… even before he died, I couldn't understand how his mind works…"

…Perhaps it's too early for Ryouta to feel at ease on Tetsuya's presence…

"Even after twenty years being with him, I still couldn't. I mean, really, how was you supposed to do when your master confess his feelings towards you who are no more than a robot."

….what..?

Wait, what?

_"C-confess?" _Ryouta shrieks in a high-pitched tone.

How is that even possible?! All this time, Ryouta thought a twisted psychopath like Akashi Seijuurou is incapable of experiencing any kind emotions, Ryouta thought he even doesn't a heart to begin with.

It's confusing. But that's perhaps because Ryouta just a child compares to Akashi Seijuurou or Tetsuya himself. He's not born in that dark era. He doesn't know anything aside from what a History book told him. Ryouta's aware there's a chance that even what has printed permanently on a History book doesn't suit with the reality, after all, it's just a book, the source maybe just from the largest people with the same point of view.

Still, that doesn't mean he can accept that psychopath as someone innocent. Even in his wildest fantasies, Ryouta can't bring the image of Akashi Seijuurou as average person with no criminal record.

But seeing how Tetsuya looks so down— for the first time he openly shows his emotion— with the atmosphere as dark as graveyard, it doesn't need to be a genius to conclude this Akashi Seijuurou is meant dearly for Tetsuya. And seeing Tetsuya in this current state, Ryouta…

Is the feeling of something restraining his heart just his imagination?

Ryouta isn't an idiot. He knows this ugly feeling. But Ryouta refuses to acknowledge this, because if he did…. That meant he is…

┌Fall█ng ▄▀ ▐■ve┘

Even the words sounds like coming from a broken tape recorder. Perhaps… because it is too taboo to be said, too dangerous to be thought, too forbidden to be experienced.

Because he knows he doesn't supposedly feel like this especially with a male automaton.

As the two remains in silence, what has crossed in Ryouta's mind is he never knew that the morning light could be this destructive…

* * *

><p><em>Author Note : one more chapter…um, well… I'm sorry, there's a bit akakuro mixed here and there. But, well, like what I said… one chapter more to go! Yay!<em>

_(__Haha, the last chapter contains 2.5k+ words! I thought I have to split it into two again… haha! But of course I won't do that, I'm not that cruel anyway haha_ *wink wink)

lastly thanks for** devillullaby, Black and White, UraHime Hikaru, Hazard** and **itachisgurl93** for the wonderful reviews!

_ See Ya!_


	5. Part V

**Porcelain Doll (Part V)**

* * *

><p>"Forgive me for my rudeness Kise<em>-kun<em>, but are you _really _serious?"

Kise stops whistling, he inclines his head down and presents his widest smile.

"To be honest, I've never been this serious as far as I can remember!"

"I see." Tetsuya gives the blond model his icy stare. "Then perhaps, are you planning on spreading your _hentai_ fantasies publicly, Kise_-kun_?"

"Of course not! Stop thinking like that and I'm not _hentai!"_

"Then why do you asking me this, Kise_-kun_?"

What Tetsuya means, is that they're now standing on the center of a wide park city that much resembles a square. And since Ryouta has so many fans, the said fans are now noisily gathering around them. But the most important thing that makes Tetsuya irked is that he is forcedly wearing a frilly maid suit plus a fluffy head dress.

"Ah— this," Ryouta answers distractedly while uselessly stops his nosebleed with an already fully-blood-stained handkerchief. "Remember what _Senpai_ told me a while ago? He said there's a game going on in the main town so why not you participate. I bet it's going to be fun!"

"That's thing also arguable. Besides, are you sure you want me to participate and not you instead?"

"That's the main goal why I'm asking you out!"

Tetsuya looks at his master as if he's grown out the second head.

"If you forget, let me remind you first; I am a lowest rank automaton, Kise_-kun_. I don't have a free will. I am incapable of pursuing human actions like fall in love."

Ryouta struggles to convince Tetsuya that actually he does. It doesn't matter if he's a SBANT or re-installed automaton. Because at this very moment all Ryouta wants is to show for the rest of the world that Tetsuya, his Kurokocchi, has feelings too — though it's only a tiny fraction and barely recognizable. But the point is the feelings, no matter what others say, exist.

He even doesn't care if his actions may change human's history.

"_Sa tte_… if you're ready, please confirm us. The machine has already warmed up~"

This sweet voice is come from a girl dressed in a full body techno-pop style outfit, clearly she is the hostess of the game show.

"Ah yeah, we're ready! We're ready! Here he— I mean she, goes! And she's going to confess to me!"

Ryouta pushes the aqua-haired automaton in disguise by his back. The hostess blinks.

"But she's an automaton…"

Though for the naked eyes Tetsuya looks no different with human, but the tiny holo-panel floating above his head tells otherwise. Ryouta curses internally, he almost forget that once automatons are outside, there'll be a tiny holo-panel to identify them courtesy the current national policies.

Low murmurs are heard coming from the gathering spectators.

"And? Last time I checked, there are no rules preventing automatons to participate." Ryouta stubbornly points out.

"But… Er, that…well…"

"Just let she participates, Moe_-chan_." A baritone voice interrupting, three heads look up. There on the wide hologram floating pops out a bulky old man with a friendly smile and from how he effortlessly gains a quick yes from the hostess, this man is sure the director.

"_Sa_, you got my permission Kise_-dono_, please don't betray my expectation."

Both Ryouta and Tetsuya narrow their eyes. This man obviously has a hidden motive. There is a mysterious glint reflects on those gray eyes, but before the two can recognize it, it's gone, and the hologram once again change into original where there's only number to show the genuinely of words.

"Kise_-kun_," Tetsuya calls, facing his master, "to be honest, I'm not sure about this. Please don't embarrass yourself further. I don't mind if it's only me, but this will affect your reputation as well."

Somehow pulling himself together, Ryouta smiles encouragingly.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! I promise! So, just say it, Kurokocchi," The blond model insists, bouncing on his spot, "just say _'I love you'_."

Something about his current master is not right. Tetsuya can't tell the reason behind it. But he understands the blond owner forces himself too much. It is so sad he can't say no to that expression.

With a firm gaze focused on the wide hologram, the petite automaton whispers.

"I'll do it then…"

* * *

><p><em>"Eh? Broken?" Ryouta asked back dumbfounded. "What do you mean he's already broken, Senpai? Didn't you say he just <em>a bit_ damaged?"_

_"I thought it was. But seeing how it talked to you like just now makes me think there are… things involved. Truthfully, I didn't think much about it before."_

_"But he seems fine to me. He even looks more human than I thought, ah, I'm sure teaching him how to love not a huge task."_

_"That's precisely where everything goes wrong."_

_"Eh?"_

_"It is an automaton, or in other words it's a robot. It's a SBANT on top of all. A SBANT's very disability is to disobey and yet it does that to you, even to the point it dares talking back. I wonder what have happened to it…" Yukio placed his interlocked fingers under his chin, eyes gazing far away. _

_"SBANTs are supposed to be perfect. Otherwise, what's the point? It's broken, so it's no good... If I were you I probably discarded it." Yukio said simply._

_And Kise couldn't say anything else._

* * *

><p>The whispers along with the cheering dies the moment Tetsuya lets out the fated words. All eyes climb up to the hologram presents. The number on the hexagonal-shaped hologram remains its original—<p>

Zero.

Tetsuya heaves a long sigh.

"I told you, didn't I Kise_-kun_? It's impossible for me."

"No!" Ryouta stubbornly shouts aloud, eyes transfixing on the traitorous hologram. The whispers growing louder, there are some people laughing, mocking the blond model. But Ryouta doesn't care. He bites his thumb, thinking hard. "There's must be a way."

"…Kise_-kun_, please…" This is bad. Tetsuya fidgets uneasily, torn between ripping the spectators' throat for insulting his master or bringing Ryouta home even it's against his will. "Please give up, there's no use to continue this. This is impossible for me, Kise_-kun_."

But Ryouta only tightens his lips, refusing to budge an inch.

Honestly, Tetsuya doesn't understand what's going on inside Ryouta's brain. He just hopes it's not something stupid.

"The machine…" Ryouta begins, catching Tetsuya's attention, "If I'm guessing right, there's no way a machine can measure spoken words' genuinely, in other words there's a high chance the machine only can take how deep resonance which spoken words has. So it depends on…vibration?— No, even those are still not enough…"

Tetsuya blinks. He gazes his master as if he just saw him for the first time.

Interrupting Ryouta who is mumbling in a soft voice, Tetsuya places a hand on his forehead.

"...Hm, it doesn't seem like you have a fever. That's quite a surprise, Kise_-kun_, you just said something really smart."

"...Um, aren't you being just a bit far too impolite, Kurokocchi?"

Seeing Ryouta's shoulders trembling, Tetsuya reasons in a voice that suspiciously sounds like a trouble.

"Because it's you we're talking about, Kise_-kun_."

"Yes it is, what of it—!?"

By now, tears begin leaking from the corner of Ryouta's golden eyes. Tetsuya closes his eyes and shakes his head. He resembles a hardcore physicist who was seeing a real ghost right before his eyes.

Finally, the aqua-haired automaton speaks the incredibly hard to accept truth.

"Please forgive me in advance but I need to clarify this: Could it be…Kise_-kun_, you aren't actually an idiot?"

"Wh-wha-whaaa" Ryouta opens and shuts his mouth like a dying fish, feeling betrayed. "Kurokocciii! That's super ultra mean~! Was that how you see me all this time?"

"The way you speak with your high-pitched tone is quite annoying, Kise_-kun_. Don't blame if I thought you're an idiot, though you are now back to your usual idiot-self. "

"Uwaa~ Stop calling me idiot Kurokocchi! And don't say it twice— Eh, wait a minute, did you just say… tone?"

Tetsuya inclines his head.

"Yes?"

Ryouta head shots up. A bright smile lightens his mood. "That's it! Kurokocchi—" The blond grips Tetsuya's shoulders and shakes them lightly. "—please sing!"

"Sing?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!"

"…What song you like me to sing then?"

"Er, what about the song you always sang on Sundays, on the first day –no, the second day we met?"

Tetsuya considers this. Even he himself wants to ask why the childish master's so persistent about this; why he has gone so far like taking the insults from people just for… for what exactly? Sure it's not because the super model wants the money or the mysterious gift. Tetsuya doesn't understand. In a flash, Tetsuya recalls sometimes his previous master did unreasonable things like Ryouta does. And it makes everything confusing two-folds.

But he pushes that behind his mind. All that matter now he has to please Ryouta. Tetsuya inhales, taking a lot amount of air inside his artificial respiratory.

And then…

_"Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori…"_

Soft, angelic voice resonates, everyone only witness in awe as their hearts captured by the soft melody. And for Ryouta himself, it's more like a déjà vu. He finds himself falling and falling…

Something in the air speaks of change. There's a sense of rebirth blooming all around them, tangible enough to reach out and touch. It makes everyone, Ryouta counted, shiver. For once, this feeling is unafraid. It's incredible. Tetsuya encourages himself to sing louder.

_ "…Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you thought me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made…_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made…_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever…"_

—Amazing.

Absolutely amazing.

Amazing amazing amazing…

Clapped hands following once the song ends, like endless thunder. Smiles spread even wider, tears leaking out for a sentiment reason. On the holo-panel, the score turns from 0 to 100— the perfect score.

It's quite unbelievable how a mere song can caused this much, not to mention it is sung by an automaton which is supposedly having no heart.

But it happens nevertheless.

Somehow a fragment memory passes Ryouta's mind.

_"Akashi-kun's last command for me is he wished me to be free and to study about how a _Kokoro _works. He said I will find it by experiencing love."_

_"…I see."_

_"Think about it, after Akashi-kun said those I lose my main control and barely remember anything, maybe that's how I'm damaged."_

_Ryouta then remembered how Yukio's face twisted in disgust while speaking about an imperfect SBANT._

_Imperfect…_

_ So Kurokocchi became damaged because he failed to fulfill his master wish? Because he was incapable to return his previous master's feelings?_

_"…"_

A tug on his sleeve makes Ryouta back to his senses. He looks down, watching Tetsuya smiles and it is the first time Ryouta sees one, the gesture honest enough to make the blond model's stomach flip for whatever reason. He lifts his gaze to meet Tetsuya's.

Glass eyes, that tells him nothing, but claims to understand everything...

"I don't know what actually happening, but I'm… glad I suppose. Thank you, Kise_-kun_."

Ryouta's heart swells in contentment. This is the feeling when all your efforts finally are paid fairly, and he doesn't want anything else.

For now, everything is enough.

* * *

><p>The euphoria hasn't ended yet. The bulky director finally shows himself along with a large stage which Ryouta-doesn't-know-come-from-where on the center of the park. It seems the winner has already decided since Tetsuya is the last entry with the highest – no, perfect score. The stony aqua-haired automaton is called by the podium, he's greeted and gifted with the money and the mysterious gift that has not confirmed yet.<p>

Ryouta only watches him under a tree's shadow, smiling for Tetsuya's achievement.

"You look happy."

Ryouta turns his head.

"Kasamatsu _senpai." _He happily greets the older male. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I'm just sight-seeing."

"I see."

"I'm impressed." Yukio honestly says, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "I thought it's just useless, and to think you pick it up along with the impossible task made me think you were insane."

Yukio laughs weakly. Ryouta is silent for a moment before he explains awkwardly.

"…To me, there's no point to call Kurokocchi useless. Even though he's broken, it is for good. I bet his previous master thought so. Probably that's why he ordered Kurokocchi to experience love. Because it's impossible for a normal automaton to do so, but the broken one like Kurokocchi might be able to fulfill it, I'm sure. So I'll try my best on my part too, as long it for Kurokocchi's sake."

Yukio stares at his _kouhai_ without a word for a good minute. And then he chuckles.

"Don't tell me you did this far to prove me that it is not a trash to be discarded. That sounds like you, actually."

Smiling, Ryouta punches his _senpai _playfully.

"That's mean, _Senpai. _Shouldn't you call him with a proper name by now, should you? Because I think calling Kurokocchi with 'it' is rather insulting. He has feelings too you know, maybe inside he's actually crying because of you!"

"Fine fine, I'll call him 'Kuroko' then." Yukio answers in loosing-tone. "Though the way you say them resembles a teenager who's trying to show his parents that his lover isn't a bad person."

"L-l-l-lo-v-ver?! What do you mean, _Senpai! _Kurokocchi and I— we're not, we're not—"

"Kise_-kun_."

"Gyaaa!" Ryouta shrieks loudly. He looks down and is relieved that it just his Kurokocchi.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, Kise_-kun_. But it's already dark and I have not preparing dinner."

"—A, right! Dinner! Ha-ha!"

"Kise_-kun_, are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine! Ah, _Senpai '_till next time!"

"We're taking our leave, Kasamatsu_-san_. Please excuse us."

Ryouta waves both his hands cheerily while Tetsuya bows deeply.

Yukio smiles.

"'Till next time then, Kise, Kuroko."

As the two takes their leave, Ryouta, still in his cheery mood, asks his favorite automaton.

"_Ne,ne _Kurokocchi~ what are we having tonight?"

"Ah, let me think about it," Tetsuya ponders "Um, Salisbury steak for main course and scones with clotted cream for dessert, and maybe we can have royal milk tea too."

Ryouta widens his eyes, those are his favorite cuisines… he can't help but thinking:_ is Kurokocchi spoiling me?_

Drowning in so much happiness, Ryouta spreads his arms wide to give his Kurokocchi a bear hug.

"Kurokocchi I love you~"

"Please let go, Kise_-kun_. You're annoying."

"_Hidoi!"_

Even though Ryouta complains like this, a wide grin on his face clearly tell everyone that he's happy.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Author Note : Well, Porcelain Doll is now end! Yay! Thank you guys for all the supports especially for my beloved reviewers : <strong>UraHime Hikaru<strong>, **itachisgurl93**, **TweekyTweek**, **moonlightclock** and, **Cold-Sesshy** (You don't know a simple 'thank you for the update' make my days!) See ya!_


	6. Omake

**Porcelain Doll (OMAKE)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne,ne <em>Kurokocchi~ what are we having tonight?"

"Ah, let me think about it," Tetsuya ponders "Um, Salisbury steak for main course and scones with clotted cream for dessert, and maybe we can have royal milk tea too."

Ryouta widens his eyes, those are his favorite cuisines… he can't help but thinking:_ is Kurokocchi spoiling me?_

Heart swelling in happiness, Ryouta spreads his arms wide to give his Kurokocchi a bear hug.

"Kurokocchi I love you~"

But then Tetsuya suddenly stops dead in his track, his eyes focus on the strange item on his hand.

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi? And what is that?"

"Oh this? This is the mysterious gift I got from the game. By the way, its function resembles the machine which can measure the spoken words' genuinely, only this is in mini size."

Ryouta gets a bad feeling about this.

"And?"

"It says, when you say 'Kurokocchi I love you', you get the perfect score."

"Eh?" Ryouta blinks. As the words sink in, his face becomes impossibly bright red.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong> (You yourself decide which ending is the best ;)


	7. Prelude

**Porcelain Doll (Part I . V)**

* * *

><p><em>Author Note : This short piece is just an additional from the first part<em>

* * *

><p><em>In the living room facing south, one can see painting-like scenery that includes a wide hall that is covered with a lawn, a small track, a gradual hill and a small lake behind it— a scenery which rarely can be seen nowadays. Ryouta praises it by humming a soft tone. A smile makes its way to the blond's face. This place is quiet and peaceful, more like a small, pleasant hideout.<em>

_Seconds later, an old man in his late fifty appears on his vision, giving him a refilled mug of hot chocolate._

_Despite the fact that there are no lights helping illuminate the room, the old man before Ryouta seems glow. The blond young man thinks it must due to the grin the old man wear._

_"…Since he has been broken before, he's going to be delicate. It's like taking care a porcelain doll!" The old man, who have introduced himself as Kiyoshi Teppei, tells him. He then laughs heartily, "So you'll have to take good care of him and make sure he doesn't get damaged anymore."_

_Something twists inside Ryouta's chest at those words, tighter and tighter, constricting his heart and throat painfully._

_"…I will," He says, and then repeats in firmer voice, "Sure I will."_

_Teppei gives him a board smile, breathing a sigh of relief._

_"Of course you will."_


End file.
